


oh can't you see (you belong to me)

by underpressure



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underpressure/pseuds/underpressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was coming, of course. This was what the five-day break in Australia was scheduled for. He’d made his necessary appearances on the boat with the boys, swimming with Harry to cool down his already over heated skin. Now, the alarm clock on the bedside table glares out a red 4:38AM and his hole is clenching around nothing, slick soaking through the cotton of his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh can't you see (you belong to me)

He wakes up in their hotel bed with his spine slick with sweat and his fingers trembling where they’re knotted in the expensive sheets. He knew it was coming, of course. This was what the five-day break in Australia was scheduled for. He’d made his necessary appearances on the boat with the boys, swimming with Harry to cool down his already over heated skin. Now, the alarm clock on the bedside table glares out a red 4:38AM and his hole is clenching around nothing, slick soaking through the cotton of his boxers. Harry’s back is to him, curved smoothly in on itself as he huffs out slow snores and small mumbles while Louis flops over onto his stomach, willing himself to let Harry sleep for a bit longer before the heat becomes too painful, before he becomes ridiculously needy. 

He ruts into the mattress, teeth sinking into his fist as his hole twitches, dripping sloppily between his cheeks. Reaching around his back, he drags his fingers over the wet fabric of his boxers, pressing it over the sensitive rim and rubbing roughly. The whimpers, which had steadily been falling over his lips with each shaky breath out, grow louder with each pass of the fabric, his hips sliding shakily against the mattress, legs tangling in the sheets. 

“Startin’ without me?” Harry’s voice is thick with sleep, washing over Louis and a new rush of liquid surges against his underwear, fingers slick. He’d be embarrassed, but Harry has been there since his first heat and well… nothing had been more embarrassing than that. 

“Woke up like this,” Louis sounds far less sexy, voice whiney and breathless, “Needed somethi-thing.” His voice hitches in odd places, fingers rubbing at himself through his underwear relentless as Harry’s heavy-lidded eyes sweep over him.

“Gonna get yourself off before I can?” He’s sliding closer, gangly limbs sweeping closer. Harry reaches out a long-fingered hand, clasping around Louis’ wrist to make him press down harder on himself. “Gonna make a mess of yourself before I can even knot up for you?” 

His words are slow and sloppy, but his grip is strong. Louis whines, high in his throat, the noise breaking off when his hole unclenches and a clothed finger slides in, roughly. He comes with a squeak, eyes rolling back and legs taut. His underwear is now soaked through with a mixture of his slick, sweat, and come. He feels disgusting. 

“Wanna have a bath before you hafta go again? I still smell like sea water and it’s not very pleasant…” Harry’s hot breath washes over his ear, swollen lips rolling back so that he can grip Louis’ earlobe between his teeth and tug softly. He wonders a bit how Harry can be so clear brained, but his senses slowly are coming back from being focused on how nice it felt to have something touching his hole. 

He nods slightly, pulling away before Harry triggers him into another wave before he goes naturally. A bath sounds wonderful because neither of them had showered post swim and he can practically feel the sand that has yet to escape from between his toes. Gross. 

“I’ll call down for fresh sheets while we’re in the bath, yeah? Go run it?” Harry’s big hand pushes at his hip, urging him to go off to the luxurious bathroom attached to their hotel room.

The tiles are cool on his bare feet, chilling the sweat that still clings to the skin of his back. He turns on the water, keeping it lukewarm because his body temperature is reaching its ridiculous heights again and the thought of hot water makes him feel a bit sick, if he’s honest. Harry’s voice is lost under the water as he calls down the reception while Louis shoves off his wet briefs with some difficulty. There are great things that come with being in a boy band – right now the main one is that they will come change the sheets at five in the morning while Harry is fingering him in the tub. He slides into the water slowly, letting it slosh easily around his shoulders. Dipping his head under the running tap, he slides his finger through so that it hits the sweaty bits around his ears and the nape of his neck. 

When he pulls back from the water, Harry is walking in, taking care to flip the lock on the door. He’s naked, body littered with smatterings of small black scribbles for tattoos and a heavy cock between his thighs. Louis’ mouth waters. Harry slips clumsily into the tub behind him, thighs bracketing his hips and hands come up to run long fingers through the wet hairs on his head. 

“How long do you have?”

His fingertips are already trembling, cock fattening up under the cool water. Harry’s hands come to rest on his waist, pushing him forward to reach for the soap bar. He feels every bit of Harry behind him, the warmth of his skin, and the soft hairs on his legs. His presence is thick, covering Louis just enough to drive him crazy.

“Not long now.” 

Harry’s hands are giant, rubbing large circles into his skin to wash away the seawater and sweat. They slip underneath his arms, behind his knees and then over the sensitive skin that hides between his thighs and balls. His cock is full now, dark and heavy over his thigh as Harry reaches for the sprayer to rinse the suds from his body. He’s panting, fingertips searching for purchase on Harry’s wet thigh. Louis debates telling Harry to forget his hair, to leave it because it will be soaked with sweat in no time, but when he opens his mouth, Harry is already massaging his scalp, scratching at the base of his neck with his short nails. 

“They’re making the bed now. When they’re done, we can go back in okay?” Harry’s spraying the shampoo from his hair, fingers pushing the strands about and Louis’ cock gives a strong twitch. It’s amazing that Harry can even smell the other people in the room, because all Louis can smell is Harry. He sets the sprayer down and wraps a long arm around Louis’ waist pull him back against the solid pressure of Harry’s groin. Harry’s nose slides along his neck, tongue coming out to lap at the clean skin. 

“You smell so good, Lou. I’m gonna knot you up so good, baby; make you feel so good.” Fingers slip between his cheeks, brushing over him in teasing circles that feel like way too much. “Get out and dry yourself off, yeah? I’ll be done in a second.” 

His thighs shake, muscles weak as he climbs out of the bath, scrambling for one of the plush towels that are stacked on a shelf. He can hear Harry splashing around in the bath, but Louis avoids turning around to see what he’s doing because if he does, he’ll probably fall to his knees because his thighs are trembling terribly, threatening him to hurry up and get a knot inside of himself. He dries off easily, but sweat is starting to cling at the small of his back again and his hole is still leaking. 

“She’s gone. Go get in bed.” Harry’s voice is strong, and accompanied by the sound of water being gulped down the drain. He keeps a grip on the wall as he walks, legs feeling more than a bit awkward with each shaky step. The bed is made up with chocolates on the pillows and the tops turned down. He sweeps the sweets into his hand, dropping them onto the side table before dropping the towel and climbing onto the bed, kicking the thick duvet and cream-colored sheets to the end. 

His skin prickles with arousal, hairs on end as he sweeps his arms around on the sheets, cool and soft against his feverish skin. He stares over at the window, wishing for a moment that they were in London, in their home so that Harry could open the window and a cool breeze would sweep in but Australia is all heat, bringing sweat to the surface before they can even really step outside. He can hear Harry messing around with things in the bathroom and when his heavy footfalls traipse across the floor, Louis finds his body acting on its own will, flipping him over onto his belly and bowing his back to present himself to his mate.

His face flushes, blood swimming up his neck to paint his face as his knees slide further apart. Harry’s hand is cold, fingertips brushing up the back of his thighs. His hole is dripping.

“You ready for me, Lou?” 

There’s a smirk on his face. Louis can tell by the sound of his voice, and while he desperately wants to turn around and put him in his place, tell him that he’s been ready since yesterday when they were surrounded by helicopters and cameras and screaming preteens, all that comes out is a high whine and grind of his hips into the air. Harry’s knees are bony, settlings against him as the bed shifts and his fingers flirt with the idea of slipping between Louis’ cheeks. Two fingers circle him, pressing lightly at the heat of him where the entire source of his fever lies. He knows, of course, what Harry is playing at – how he likes for Louis to get desperate, to beg him for what he needs. 

Louis’ fingers tangle in the pillowcase underneath his head, teeth biting into the fabric. He’s sure he must hiss out a broken “Please” because Harry’s fingers slip inside, stretching at his rim and making his thighs tremble with promise. His back is soaked again with sweat and Harry leans down to drag his tongue from his fingers to tailbone to taste the salt and musk. His teeth bite into the flesh, sucking blood to the surface while his fingers scissor out. The pad of his tongue licks around his fingers, between them while it flirts with his rim. The sobs that fall from Louis’ mouth are desperate, begging gasps for something, anything. 

“Ready, baby?”

It feels like he’s been ready for ages, slick and Harry’s spit sliding down wetly against his balls while his hips push back to follow Harry’s long fingers as they slide back out. He whines again, air slipping between the cracks in his teeth. It’s high and keening and Harry grunts in response, placing the head of his cock against his hole. 

“Ha-Harry, c’mon. Please.” The pillowcase is wet under his cheek, soaked with sweat and spit. It’s disgusting but when Harry slides into him, stretching him even more with each inch of himself, Louis forgets all about what he’s lying in. He lets out a long moan as Harry slides in until his hips rest against the flushed skin of his ass. Fingernails biting into his thick hips, Harry bends over his back to bite at the salty skin of his back, tongue sliding out to catch the sweat. His mouth slides up beside Louis’ ear, hips flush against his ass and breathes out hotly against his ear.

“Alright?” 

The blunt edges of his teeth drag against Louis’ neck when he nods, urging his hips back to somehow convince Harry that teasing normally is fine, but now… when his body is vibrating with need and want, it’s not cool. Totally not cool. Harry’s hand slides from his hip, traces under to cover his stomach and then traces back up to his shoulder, long fingers winding over the bone. 

It feels animalistic, the way that Harry’s hips move naturally, skin producing a stinging slap every time it meets. Louis is shoved forward, sliding up the sheets as Harry pushes into him, and when he grazes his prostrate, Louis is gone, come spilling over the sheets under his hips. 

Harry doesn’t move, grinding his hips in delicious circles with a tight grip on Louis’ hips, but then he pulls out, manhandling Louis onto his side. With a grip on a dainty ankle, Harry jerks him back, laying one of Louis’ thighs against his chest and pushing his cock back inside. Blue eyes roll back as Harry’s hands float up and down his thigh, keeping a steady thrust of his hips.

“Gonna knot you soon, baby. Gonna knot you up so good.” His teeth move to bite into the flesh right about his anklebone, balls slapping against Louis’ ass as he thrusts harder. Louis can feel him, feel the knot swelling at the base of his cock, only beginning to nudge at his rim. Louis reaches down to get a grip at himself, tugging at his cock in time with Harry’s thrusts.

His legs slips down from Harry’s shoulder, spreads around on his other side as Harry falls forward to land on his forearms, hips rocking quickly as he noses into the soft hairs on Louis’ neck, damp with sweat and leftover bath water.

“Smell so good. You’re so good – so good, baby.” 

Knees bending, Louis locks his ankles behind Harry’s back, keeping him as close as possible. The heat is maddening, like a fever he can’t quite sweat out, but Harry’s touch feels cool, calming as his hand sweeps down his ribs, slides between them to grip his cock. 

“Gonna give me some babies, Lou? Gonna have my babies?” His words are gruff, like he’s swallowed gravel but they do the trick as his knot sinks in. Louis’ cock jerks between their stomachs as Harry empties inside him. They’re stuck together as Harry’s hips rock little jerky movements and his lips slide up the prickly lines of Louis’ jaw to kiss him, sloppy and wet. 

“Love you so much. Love you so much, Lou.” The words are mixed in between clacking teeth and tongues, but Louis feels it all over, even after Harry pulls out and kisses lines down his body as he crawls off the bed. “Be right back.”

He returns with a cool flannel, sliding it over the drying come on Louis’ skin before he tosses it over his shoulder and reaches out to pull Louis from the wet spot he’d been lying in. Everything still feels wet, sweaty and sticky but Harry crawls in beside him, pulling Louis to tuck his face into his neck. 

“Nap for a bit, yeah?” 

The sun is casting soft light over the floor. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s collarbone.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. :) [follow me on tumblr.](http://www.falsecompare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
